


bow down before the one you serve

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Focus, Masturbation, Obedience, Service Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry always does what Robin asks. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow down before the one you serve

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Henry/Avatar: service kink - how obedient are you?

He kneels before her, fully clothed. She's sitting on a makeshift throne of pillows, only wearing her tactical robes and the skulls-and-snakes engagement ring he gave her just recently. Her legs crossed, she points her toe in his direction, a smirk on her face.

"You said you'd do anything I asked, didn't you?" He laughs, she's trying to sound sultry and commanding but she can't keep the cute out of that voice of hers! She hasn't even unbraided her hair, a pigtail dangling over each shoulder.

"Anything my adorable lady asks!" She giggles; he doesn't know why he expected her to get mad. She knows how cute she is and she knows he's a sucker for it! She uncrosses her legs, the tip of her toe just barely touching his nose.

"Kiss me." Aww, is that it? Probably not, he can tell by the gleam in her eyes. He kisses her toe reverently before moving his way up the arch of her foot, around to the curve of her ankle. "Mmm...yes, like that. Keep going."

"Nya ha, your wish is-"

"Less talk. More kissy-kissy." She opens her legs a bit more, and his keen senses pick up her scent; sharp, pleasing, she's already so aroused! He's getting hard, but Robin takes priority. He kisses his way up her calf, the curve of her knee...when he reaches her thigh, he can't help but bite her a little. "Ah! Do that again!" He does, harder, suckling at that spot until she's shuddering and moaning and when he pulls back there's a nice red mark only he'll ever see.

She spreads her legs wider as he moves his way up her thigh, he can see her folds glistening with arousal and he can't help but lick his lips. He whispers a certain chant, a spell that will keep any sounds from leaving their tent. She smiles, tossing a braid over her shoulder, tilting her hips towards him.

"Kiss me _there._ " She sounds so coy he can't help but laugh before placing the tiniest of kisses on those folds. " _Ahh..._ " Music to his ears! He kisses her again and again before giving her a long, sloppy lick. She tastes even better than she smells! She's writhing on her little throne, hands pulling his hair, pulling him closer as he pushes his tongue inside her. "Henry, _Henry...!_ "

When she's close, she doesn't need to tell him where to go next. A little kiss, a few little licks, a suckle and she's crying out, shuddering with release. He keeps licking her, tasting her orgasm, her cries and moans sound better than the screams of a thousand dying enemies!

After one last soft gasp, she gently pushes his head away. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are shiny...and she's looking down at him.

"You've gotten yourself all worked up," she giggles. "I could take care of it myself, but...hmmm." She smirks. "I'd like to see _you_ do it. Let me see what else those hands of yours are capable of, my dear Henry." Ohhh...he can't help but laugh as he stands and strips off his clothing.

"Any position you want me in, my lady?"

"Sit down." She's enjoying her view from that throne too much, some might say. But too much is always just right for him! "Good...now, start slowly, I want you to savor yourself the way you just savored me."

He starts by fluttering his fingertips against his shaft, stroking up and down, occasionally teasing the tip. She's watching so intently, most people would be so embarrassed by that but to him it's a motivator!

"Mm...mm, yes, just like that. Very nice...ooh, getting a little rough with yourself!" He's so close now, panting, never taking his eyes off of her...he gasps her name as he comes, his release splattering against his hand as everything breaks into white-hot fragments around him.

When he comes down, she's extending a hand to him. He takes it, stands up and she pulls him close for a sloppy kiss. The pillow-throne collapses, taking them with it, and they both laugh. She wraps her robe around both of them, and they cuddle naked amidst the pile of pillows.

"Good to see you'll obey beyond the battlefield and the barracks," Robin giggles. Henry nuzzles her neck playfully, tweaking one of her braids.

"It helps when you're working for the cutest boss!"


End file.
